The present invention, Pennisetum orientale xe2x80x98Karley Rosexe2x80x99, is a new and distinct form of the ornamental Oriental Fountain Grass, and hereinafter is referred to by the cultivar name, xe2x80x98Karley Rosexe2x80x99, or as xe2x80x9cthe plantxe2x80x9d.
The plant was discovered in July of 1994 by David G. Skwiot at a nursery in Kensington, Conn. It was one plant selected from a large number of other seedling plants grown under cultivation in containers and then separated for further evaluation. Due to the unique and marketable differences in the plant from other Oriental grasses, Mr. Skwiot asexually propagated the plant by division at the same nursery in Kensington, Conn. for further evaluation and to build up stock. The resulting plants are identical to the original parent plant.
The Oriental Fountain Grass, Pennisetum orientale, is native to the area from central Asia and northern and western India to the Caucasus Mountains. Its foliage at maturity measures eighteen to twenty-four-inches (45 to 60 cm) long and xe2x85x9 to xc2xc inch (0.3 to 0.6 cm) wide. Plants form clumps or mounds that are 24 to 36 inches (60 to 90 cm) tall when in flower or fruit. Flowers are formed in terminal spikes that may be one to one and one half inches (2.5 to 3.8 cm) wide and six to eight inches (15 to 20 cm) long. The spike is an erect stem with terminal bristled spikelets with the bristles longer than the spikelets. The usual 65 to 70 florets altogether produce an overall cream to creamy pink color, usually about 156 A on The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart, effective from June into September in Connecticut. The height during flowering may be between 16 and 32 inches (40 to 80 cm). Foliage is normally about a 137 C (on the R.H.S. Colour Chart), and is about xc2xc inch (0.6 cm) wide and 18 to 24 inches (45 to 60 cm) long.
In July of 1994 David G. Skwiot was walking through some fields of seed propagated ornamental Oriental Fountain Grass at a nursery in Kensington, Conn. He noticed a single plant that stood out because of its unique characteristics. The plant looked to be more erect, taller and have darker green foliage compared to all other seedlings viewed and previously grown by the inventor. Upon further evaluation the plant was noted as having a darker, wider, longer and fuller inflorescence than the other seedlings as well. The plant was then evaluated further over the next several years.